Peace and Dead Quiet
Peace and Dead Quiet is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-eighth case of the game. It is the twenty-third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in South Asia. Plot After guru Om Padmasana was spotted in Bhutan per Elliot Clayton’s tracking work, the Bureau headed to the small Asian nation. Chief Ripley sent Carmen Martinez and the player to Tiger’s Nest Monastery, since it was the place where Padmasana was last located. However, before arriving, the cops found the body of monk Lam Ugyen, whose arm was chopped off. After gathering enough evidence, the cops managed to incriminate street musician Tashi as Lam’s killer. Tashi denied involvement at first but admitted to the crime when Carmen pointed all evidence towards him. Tashi was in love with Lam’s adoptive daughter Deki and pretended to ask for the monk’s blessing after three years of forced labor trials. When Tashi discovered Lam forcefully took Deki as his wife, he was pushed to his limit and decided to save her by all means possible, thus chopping the monk’s arm with an axe and leaving him to bleed out. On the court, Judge Nigel Adaku understood Tashi’s desires to save Deki but also stated murder was never the answer, thus sentencing the street musician to 10 years in jail. Just after Tashi’s indictment, Elliot rushed into the Bureau’s offices saying Padmasana was transferring high sums of money to a firm called One Mother Milk, prompting the cops to resume their investigation about the guru. Marina Romanova volunteered to speak to Padmasana with the player and use her psychoanalysis techniques to make him spit the truth out. When Marina and the player went to talk to the guru, Averly Worthington, the yogini the cops met in Bangalore, confronted them saying Padmasana was innocent and offered to talk to them in his place. Averly said she did not question Padmasana’s finances because she trusted in how the guru would use his money. Marina and the player decided to look around the monastery to find more clues themselves. Once inside the temple, they found a One Mother Milk’s flyer with O.M. MediLab’s logo on it. The flyer stated One Mother Milk distributed infant formula to all families in need in Asia. Taking in mind the firm Padmasana financed was associated with a mysterious enterprise, the cops confirmed the guru was up to no good and sent the flyer to Elliot for analysis. After performing his task, Elliot said he managed to track One Mother Milk’s finances and discovered Padmasana had been using the firm to give funds to SOMBRA. After hearing that, Carmen and the player decided to confront Averly and make her give them more information about the guru. Averly told the cops the guru left the temple without informing his followers about his next destination. She refused to give them any information about Padmasana as she considered it as part of a good follower’s duties. Because she had been following Padmasana wherever he had gone, Carmen told Elliot to track Averly’s moves in order to discover where the guru was going. After Lars Douglas and Angela Douglas renewed their wedding vows with the help of Druk, and Marina accepted to talk with Jonah Karam about forgiving him for refusing to kill her in Russia over a cup of tea, Elliot rushed into the offices saying Averly was moving to Tibet. Assuming she was following Padmasana, and knowing his ties with SOMBRA, the cops took a flight to Tibet. Stats Victim *'Lam Ugyen' (bled to death from a chopped off arm) Murder Weapon *'Ax' Killer *'Tashi' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chhaang. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer sews. *The killer wears a turquoise bead. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *While one task in A New Light required a star to talk to Lars Douglas, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up on the suspect list during A New Light should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South Asia